Kingdom hearts: shards of the pure
by kuraixkioshi
Summary: Roxas finds himself in his first actual battle that shatters the keyblade into fragments.With the help of a nobody and other companions they must restore the light they lost.ocXroxas possibly ocXsora
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello everyone my name is KioshixKurai but for the sake of your fingers just call me Kurai. First fic I've ever posted on this site not to mention one of a highly anticipated video game.**

**I might have a few scenes from the actual game thrown in here and there but otherwise it'll be more of my ideas than anything else.**

**Otherwise enjoy and review because I like feed back.**

**Chapter 1: trapped hearts**

'In you and I, there is a new land

Angels in flight

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies, melt away

Music inside

What's left of me

What's left of me now…'

**The soft lulling song began to simmer within the walls of the underground castle. The walls were unbelievably white to the point where it was nearly impossible to distinguish where the wall met the floor. As far as you knew you were waking on the ceiling.**

'I watched you, fast asleep

All fears mean nothing'

**The haunting tune was heart felt and sorrowful, tainted with a sadness only attained by being condemned for a crime you were born to.**

'My hearts a battle ground…'

**The gently symphony had begun to ebb away, a gentle caress of words fading like the wind. A fading lullaby heard by all, known to none.**

You shown me, how to see, that nothing is alright

In you and I, there is a new land ahead

Angels in flight

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies, melt away

Music inside

What's left of me

What's left of me now.'

**A single door stood against the walls of white, the black door standing one small color against the blankness. The song had completely died now, knowing that the composer would soon be visited. **

**Sure enough when the tune left the silence ensued only to be refilled with the sound of footfalls, multiple by the sound of it. **

**The door creaked open, revealing what was held within and what walked outside.**

**Two men stood in the doorway, standing rigidly as if the very air was a danger to them. A constant threat of defiance. **

**The first was dressed in crimson robes that fluttered around his form as he sauntered into the room with little care for who resided within. His face was undistinguishable due to the red bandages that wrapped the majority of his face except for his mouth and right eye that glared at the figure sitting at the white table staring back. **

**The second was a red haired man, an inch or so taller than the first. His hair transcended down his neck and stopped just below his shoulders. Hidden by crimson bangs was a pair of questioning green eyes. He looked slightly paler in complexion to the first man, even more so because of the nearly black robes he wore.**

**Before them was a single table with three chairs positioned around it as if it were a room for pleasantries. But this was not so for it's inhabitant that deemed the room a prison. **

**Sitting in one of the marble chairs was a girl no older than fourteen. Her hair, like many other things within the castle, was the purest white. However the faintest tint of blue seized the tips of her bangs where they fell over the right side of her face, covering one eye. **

**Her hair was very short, fanning out and then cut at the nape of her neck in an almost buzz cut appearance. Her visible left eye was a haunted blue, seething with unspoken resentment. **

**She wore a navy colored long sleeved shirt that stopped just above her navel. Overlapping that a teal colored jacket without sleeves, her long pants were teal as well and covered her feet from view. Around both her wrists were two identical blue manacles. She glared hatefully at the pair, even if she only knew one personally. Anyone who associated with him was her enemy in her eyes.**

"**Kiyoni." The man murmured standing barely a foot from her.**

"**DiZ," She sneered unable to retain the dislike from her voice as she stared up at him.**

**The smile the bandaged man gave her was none too friendly. "Being as you are, you know what I wish of you." he spoke coolly looking down upon her as if she were inferior. The tone itself was malevolent and demeaning.**

"**I can't." The girl christened Kiyoni replied turning her gaze elsewhere, scrutinizing over the man behind him. "I gave my bowl to Demyx to be cleaned, since I am not allowed to leave my quarters." She retorted.**

**DiZ glared loftily down at the girl either trying to determine if he should hit her or try again. **

"**Don't play coy with me. You can scry without that accursed bowl and you very well know it. Use the wall if you must but I want to see the wielder of the key." He ordered in a finalizing tone that threatened more than the girl wished to risk as she heaved a sigh of defeat. **

**She looked at the white table top and then at her shackled wrists with a vacant tare. "You must remove them." She reminded tonelessly and DiZ motioned for the man behind him to have him something which was a key.**

**He took one of her wrists and unbound it, seized the second and did the same until both clattered to the ground unceremoniously. Kiyoni massaged her free wrists, restore some lost circulation, a visible bruise forming on her pale skin. She stared at the table and then at the man again with hidden contempt. **

"**Are you going to leave?" She delayed as DiZ began to grow impatient. **

"**He is staying for a purpose that you will soon find out, he is to remain present for this now get on with it." **

**Kiyoni casted one last glance of dislike to them before returning her gaze to the table and allowing her fingers to trail over the cool surface languidly. For a moment all was silent as her eyes became unfocused and dream like. Her trailing fingers slowed to a complete stop and then the finger tips began to dip within the table itself sending water like ripples through the surface. **

**The top of the table seemed to liquefy at her touch and begin to swirl. DiZ leaned closer to it as it began to shimmer and glow, the girls body too, bathed in a white light. An image began to form within the stilling ripples and color began to sweep into it and add details until it became clear.**

**A sandy haired boy sat nonchalantly on a crate in what appeared to be an alleyway smiling and laughing about something. His eyes bright blue and joyful, free and untainted by the mysterious forces that watched him. Unknowing of the power and purpose he preserved. His hair spiked up and for a moment he turned directly into their sight as if looking at them as well and watching. However he turned away and resumed whatever else he'd been occupied doing. **

"**So," DiZ muttered pulling away from the table in deep thought. "Roxas is the wielder of the key. A naïve little nobody." He said his hand moving absent mindedly towards his chin just as the man behind him moved.**

**The darkly clothed man reached towards the girl who had begun to tremble, her eyes half opened but rolled up. Her skin had become moist with perspiration and her mouth agape. When he reached for her the air around her crackled in warning, sending a jolt of electricity through him and forcing him to pull back abruptly.**

"**What the hell—!" he growled his fingers smoking from where he'd tried to touch her.**

**DiZ contemptuously strode forward, extending his hands as the manacles he'd discarded returned at his silent command. He grabbed her wrist regardless of the snapping of her abilities and reattached them. She had been unresponsive at his touch but when the manacles returned her trembling became violent and painful forcing her out of her self induced trance and back to reality. **

**She slumped over nearly falling out of her chair, had the red haired man not caught her. DiZ hadn't moved to aid her knowing what she had done was purposefully meant to destroy herself. "Fool," he snarled looking briskly at her.**

"**I should have expected this much from you. A nobody that wished to die, what folly is that."**

**She glared up her hair moved away from her right side revealing a golden eye filled with hate. She'd been so close to fulfilling her wish for freedom. So close and her plan had been thwarted by the same things that had prevented her from doing so in the past.**

"**I am a nobody that wishes to be free." She retorted pushing herself up even when the man tried to help her she pushed him away. "Not caged for your amusement." **

**The tension in the air was nearly personified, and would have had it not been for the braces on her wrists. She panted from exertion, the effort it had taken as she had tried to detach her heart from her body. A task she intended to carry out if escape from this prison was not an option.**

"**You are far from amusement young one, I assure you. This is Axel," he motioned to the man who hadn't spoken. **

"**I have decided keeping you condemned to this place is unseemly and perhaps cruel." He began and Kiyoni eyed him angrily, suspiciously and unbelieving. There was no way she would believe he'd had an epiphany all of a sudden. **

"**I have decided we will assist each other. You help me accomplish my goal and I shall allow you your freedom." He said a crooked smile adorning his wrapped face his eye narrowed as he awaited her answer. "If you choose to accept then Axel will be at you call to aid you as well as to keep you from doing anything reckless." He explained before turning from her. **

"**If I find you try anything to jeopardize my plans I shall see that freedom will be a distant thought." He warned dashing all hope of eternal escape.**

**Kiyoni looked up at the man who gave an uncaring shrug of his masculine shoulders before following DiZ out.**

"**Think about what is riding on your answer." DiZ reminded before allowing the door to close behind him leaving the girl alone.**

**Kiyoni once more begun to stare blankly into the white room, her mind turned to new options open to her. Become a dog of this man and whatever his organization planned, help and gain her freedom. Refuse and face her days as a tool to his disposal. **

**He refused to return her to her natural being. As a nobody she was the other half or heart of another. Destined to return at some point but damned to this room, she might have better luck becoming a raving lunatic. Which seemed a fast approaching fate that didn't seem avoidable unless she fulfilled his wishes.**

"**A life for a life. Or remain trapped in this vortex and become consumed by this raging world." She stared away at blank ceiling with a distant wistful look.**

"**Roxas…"**

**Authors note: Alright now that I've introduced this character I hope to really get into the story. Axel is going to be a big part at some point I hope since we all love and feel very bad for him, knowing what happened to him in the game.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hope you've been looking forward to this chapter because it's about to become all hell for our favorite characters especially with lil' Kiyoni in the mix. Hope you enjoy and read and review. **

Chapter 2: Shattered hearts shatter hopes

**The door to her room once more swung open but she didn't regard it as she stared into nothing. Axel returned looking questioning at the girl in her chair that seemed as lifeless as a doll in a shop. **

"**Kiyoni I've come for your answer." He said approaching her and feeling the air around her thicken, even with the restraints her powers flooded out in small torrents. He hesitated and caught the taunting grin, pained, but taunting at his intended reaction.**

"**You're stronger than you seem." He commented and her blue eye looked towards him, her other once more shielded by her white, blue tipped hair.**

"**Enough for DiZ to recommend I wear these," she lifted both wrists allowing the braces to jingle at her sudden movement." At all times." She growled hatefully before fixing that gaze upon him.**

"**Axel, you are one of his organization members am I right? I've looked into your actions only once before but I recognize you." She said with an almost weary expression. **

"**Another underdog, another pawn in his game of power and supremacy. How does it feel?" She asked dryly. **

**Axel frowned, obviously disliking being compared to a mere tool. But then again, what else was he to this man? Where did his loyalty lie? To his members or to himself?**

"**My answer is yes."**

**He was jogged out of his thoughts as she responded finally to the anticipated question.**

"**I'm surprised." She gave him an inquisitive glance as if surprised that he was surprised.**

"**You don't strike me as someone to give in. Your defiance towards DiZ proved that." He smirked causing the same reaction from her. A wry smirk but a smirk none the less.**

"**What would you do when your last chance of freedom comes, quite literally, knocking on your door. I've been trapped here a year now and all I've accomplished is physical and mental discomfort." She stared off again but her expression no longer blank and placid, but sad and woeful. "I want to leave. Even if my only escape is death…."**

**Axel nodded. "You're a strong person, even if you're somebody else in another body." He said exiting the room and leaving her alone again. In the end, she was always alone. **

**How much time passed she wasn't aware of. It was neither night nor day, never sunny never dark. It was just…white. Never any different. But this was all going to change. She was going to leave these walls behind and witness the worlds beyond it.**

**The door once more creaked open and she was confronted with DiZ and Axel. **

"**I hear you have consented to run my little errand?" He asked and the intense wave of contempt seethed from her eyes once more. However she nodded to show she had indeed agreed to his terms.**

**He grinned once more and again it was not that of friendliness. It was the conspiring grin of a conniving beast lurking under the cover of night awaiting its unsuspecting quarry. But this quarry it had chosen would not be fooled.**

"**I want a full evaluation on this errand that you want me to do. What is it exactly?" She urged staring at the figures.**

"**Roxas the key wielder is beginning to realize that his dreams are more than just dreams and that he has some connection to the true keyblade's possessor. He is beginning to unlock his forgotten powers." He explained, Axel leaning against the nearly nonexistent wall. His brows furrowed hearing this from his leader, ultimately resenting that fact that he would try and conspire against Roxas. He himself had declined this job and was disappointed as well as unhappy that she had taken it up,**

"**Before that happens, I want you to take the Keyblade from him and bring it back here. " He approached the girl whose gaze intensified. He pulled a silver key from his robes and seized her wrist again, unlocking them.**

**Intuitively she began to rub her wrists and stared uncertainly up at the man. "You will need some if not all of your powers to capture it. However to ensure that you do not attempt to take more than what is offered, or take your own life,"**

**He upturned his palm and power began to manifest and solidify in his hand until he had produced a similar manacle she'd worn around her wrist. It was larger and looked too big to fit around her wrist without falling off.**

"**I have commissioned this to endorse our agreement."**

**She went rigid as he neared her and her power seethed and snapped at him, but then they began to ebb away and she looked frightfully at the contraption that he swiftly snapped around her neck. She felt the restraint weigh on her throat until it was actually an effort to keep her head up.**

"**It has all the properties of the shackles but allows some use of your powers. If you exceed that limit it will render you powerless. Be warned it will reprimand you if Axel is not capable of doing so." He said turning to the red head who stared vacantly at him. **

"**Do as I say," he said capturing her chin in his hand. "And your freedom is but one small step away." Kiyoni jerked out of his grasp glaring angrily at him.**

"**I'd like to see that." She reproached stepping away from his daunting figure.**

"**We will, we will." He said opening the door and leaving but sparing a glance towards Axel. "Take here there and see that she does as you should have." He spoke and sauntered out of the room.**

**Axel dared a scowl as the man departed their company before turning to the girl who was more than ready to leave.**

**He sighed heavily and extended his hand. "I want no part in this. You do whatever it is you want but I'll have no part in it." He growled tonelessly as she moved to take the hand.**

"**I won't need it." Came her reply equally masking her emotions as they flashed out of the room**

**Night had fallen in Twilight town until it truly represented its christened name. Twilight had come and the moon hung above illuminating the city below, basking it in its soft glow. Stars littered the sky and clouds drifted languidly across the sky in their deep grays and lighter shades. Peaceful and untainted by the darkness that hovered about it this hour.**

**However something had roused the young Key wielder from his sleep. His reoccurring dreams of a boy he knew only vaguely. **

…_**Sora…**_

…**_.Who are you...?_**

…**_Why can I see you…?_**

…**_.What are you to me…?_**

**His hand went absent mindedly towards his hair that he hadn't bothered to tame since he didn't plan on meeting anyone so late. Roxas walked sluggishly down the pathway, staring bleary eyed at the ground. **

**Sleep had come only to greet him with more images of Sora and his companions that flashed in and out of his view. People he'd met, and knew but not people he recognized.**

**Why was he dreaming of this? What was it about? These scattered fragments of information that plagued his mind. He sighed heavily halting and looking into the moonlight sky.**

"**What do you want from me?" he growled exasperated with the fact he couldn't enjoy sleep without being inundated with what he had to call memories from someone else since they were too real to be dreams. But then again, maybe he was wrong? **

**He was about to turn around when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.**

**He turned to see the end of something white run down another path and vanish. Curious he darted after it and spotted what had attracted his attention.**

**It was a cat. Its coat unnaturally white, actually radiating a white aura around its lithe frame. It stopped, turned to stare at him and he saw its mismatched eyes. One was a blank blue the other a wild honey gold. The fur on its head unruly compared to the sleek fur that lined its sides. It about faced and took two bounding leaps and stopped again to stare at him tail flicking lazily.**

**He was compelled to go after it. He didn't know why but he needed to touch the strange beast. **

**Its glow was extremely odd and its body language even more unnatural and he felt compelled to follow after the strange creature. It took off in a flash, streaking down the stairway and bounding away. Roxas dashed after it out of curiosity instead of the odd feeling tugging at him to follow. **

**It would stop and look back to make sure he was capable of following before resuming it's 100 meter dash and finally disappearing just when he was sure he had cornered it. **

**He panted leaning over and bracing his hands on his knees. Where had it gone? He looked up startled that he'd mindlessly followed the cat and was now at the train station. Where did it go? He'd seen it and then it had vanished.**

**_Just like that man…._**

**He recalled a similar incident when him and his friends had raised enough money to go to the beach and then a man in black had taken it without his notice and then vanished.**

**He frowned seeing nothing out of the ordinary and turned to leave.**

"**Roxas,"**

**He turned immediately after his name was called and was greeted with another figure.**

**Kiyoni stood before him, blue eye flashing intently as she surveyed him. She'd expected a little more resistance from the wielder or the key. But he had been as besotted as anyone when she wished it and he'd followed without complaint. He was older than she and even that held some reason for him to put up a bit more of a fight against her magic.**

**Roxas stared uncertainly at the girl who had simply appeared there. "Am I dreaming?" He murmured unsure if this was reality or another figment of his dreams.**

**She smirked ironically. "If only it was, then I wouldn't feel bad about this."**

**She lifted her left palm, exposing the hand that began to glow at her whim. A soft flickering light that grew and brightened and suddenly Roxas felt as if the energy around him and within was being drawn out. He stumbled backwards and stared at the ball that had begun to manifest in her hand and then lengthen. She grabbed hold of it and the beam of light split apart and then became two sickle-like blades.**

**They too emitted the eerie light and he felt his heart skip a beat as she charged at him. He rolled a fraction of a second before she made a swipe for him, however he didn't escape unscathed.**

**She had made a shallow cut in his left arm, tearing the shirt cleanly. She stopped her back towards him and looking expectantly at him. "Well?"**

**She urged as if waiting for something to happen. Roxas was at a loss. "Hey wait a minute why are you attacking me? I don't even know you!" He exclaimed as she dashed forward again in a zigzag pattern crossing her blades together to make a lunge for him.**

**Again he dodged and again he was cut this time in his right arm. And once more she stopped to wait for him. "Draw your weapon." She growled fixing her blue eye upon him with an uncanny wave of remorse emitted from her voice.**

"**What do you want me to do? I don't have a—"His mind regurgitated that strange key shaped weapon he'd produced when he was in danger of those strange creatures that had attacked him.**

"**Yes you do." she said about facing so she stared at him. "You have a weapon with you at all times and you've used it. The Keyblade." She bared her weapons again, crossing the blades again and leaping in the air and coming towards him.**

**Roxas was frozen as she plummeted down to him while his mind was amidst his memories of the strange weapon.**

"**SHOW IT TO ME!"**

**He jolted and brought his hands up to shield his face and braced himself. His hands shook with the impact of steel clashing with steel and soon he felt reassuring warmth creeping into his arms. He tentatively opened his eyes and saw he had once more summoned the key shaped weapon that was glowing faintly as her weapons did.**

"**There." She grabbed hold of it and yanked it away, or tried to.**

**Roxas held fast, putting a grip on the blade that would do a vice proud.**

"**Roxas let go and you will live, for however long you can." She insisted and he realized she was still hovering above him. He caught a glimpse of her right eye and found a golden one instead of a blue one. The image of the frisky cat he'd chased returned, it's blank blue eye and its wild gold was the same as hers. So much the same he believed this WAS the cat. But that wasn't possible. But then again those weird willowy creatures weren't exactly normal everyday things either.**

"**What are you taking about! Are you saying I'm going to die or something?" He thrust his arms forward with enough force to release her grip. She wasn't in the least startled and fluttered to the ground with a soft tap as her feet touched the concrete. She gazed solemnly at him as if she knew something he didn't. Something about him that he didn't know, or was about to find out.**

**She sighed heavily before replying. "In a way, yes you will die" Her gaze shifted towards the twilight sky with a longing. "It is fated for everyone like us. To return from which we have come. Willing," she returned her gaze to him. "Or not."**

"**Roxas, you are a target at the moment. As long as you have that," she pointed towards his mystical weapon and bringing his gaze along with it to examine it. "You will be hunted."**

**She laughed sardonically. "Life's a funny thing. What's created must eventually be destroyed and then recreated. We're disposable and parasitic eventually returning to the host and living off it. Everything helps or hurts each other. Roxas," her tone had died and now gained volume as she once more bared her weapons in front of her. "Fight me as you would an enemy. Fight me as if your very life depended on it. Fight and try not to look into the face of who haunts your sleep. FIGHT FOR REAL!"**

**With that she charged forward, bringing both her weapons forward and making a slash for his abdomen. Roxas grunted but blocked the blow and leapt back. She knew something and wasn't telling him. She knew he was plagued by Sora's memories for she too was plagued by something similar.**

**She leapt into the air again but instead of leaping towards him she brought both her weapons back as one would a sledge hammer and brought them down. To his astonishment as well as horror the sickle-like weapons grew into two monstrous scythes and came plummeting towards him. He moved with no room to spare and found himself staring wide eyed at his reflection in the blades that were now bigger than he.**

**Kiyoni growled as she floated down and the weapons retracted becoming normal sized again but now embedded in the ground. She yanked one free, but the other was wedged within the cobblestone. **

**Roxas took this moment to launch an attack, slashing at her fiercely but effectively. With only one weapon to guard her with, Kiyoni found it was slightly harder to keep his strikes at bay until he successfully knocked her blade from her grasp.**

**The sickle whistled out of her hands and struck the ground at the tip. She was stunned for a moment and once more felt the fury of blows befall her, but this time without a weapon to help deflect them. She generated what powers she had access to and forced him back with a barrier. Panting lightly Roxas stood a few feet away positioned to attack again.**

**Kiyoni yanked harder and managed to free her second blade extended her right hand and the other sickle whizzed back handle first into her palm.**

"**You fight like him too." She said rubbing her chin from where held struck her face.**

"**You know him?" Roxas pried wanting more information on who and what was doing this to him.**

"**In a way. But I'm not here to tell you that, only to do what I have to." Kiyoni lunged again but this time mid-leap, she began to spin. Her spiraling movements creating a tornado of light and she crashed head long into his weapon**

**It was like blocking a massive drill. Roxas found himself slowly being pushed backwards and pushed into the ground. He gritted his teeth one eye closed from the bright intensity of the light and forcing himself to look into it. He saw a flash of gold and determined it was her eye and grunted as he felt the earth around him crack under her force.**

_**Move Roxas! Move!**_

**The voice was distant, intent and urging him to fight back. He dared to look behind him for whoever had called him hopefully an ally.**

**But nothing was there and when he brought his attention back to the drilling power it had disappeared. **

"**FOCUS!"**

**He whipped around in time to feel something with the force of a cart crash into his side. He caught a glimpse of Kiyoni as she hovered in the air her hands empty except for a pair of glowing white spheres that revolved above her right hand.**

**Roxas groaned, winded and in pain with the effort it took trying to restore oxygen to his lungs. He struggled to his feet clasping his side and snatching up the Keyblade.**

"**Don't pay attention to anything else. Focus on the threat, hone onto it and don't allow it the chance to react." She instructed as if this was a sparring lesson instead of a full fledged battle.**

**She grabbed one with her left hand and hurled it towards him. He braced himself and swung at the bright sphere and it rebounded, flying back to its owner. She snarled throwing the second one to counter the first making a bright explosion between them.**

"**Better!"**

**She generated another pair but instead of only throwing one both shot forward and curled as they flew at him. She didn't pause this time to see what he would do and simply created more and began hurtling them towards him relentlessly.**

**Roxas found the projectiles harder to bat when they were coming in torrents. He swatted them back at her but didn't get the chance to see if they connected since he had to deflect another round of them. His arms were tiring and he was poised to bat more when he saw what was flying at him wasn't a ball of light and his opponent was reaching for the Keyblade again.**

**He shifted positions ready for the close quarters combat and swept to the side when she had come within range and shot forward with the Keyblade catching her precisely in the side.**

**She flew a meter or so and landed on the ground panting slightly. He noticed her jacket was cut in places and she looked as if she was tiring even faster than he was.**

**She regained her footing and spread her arms wide as if for an embrace. **

"**You're going to give me that key!" She yelled as more energy began to generate and form another sphere but this one spanned at least three feet in diameter. Glowing brightly she leapt into the air and the air around her began to sizzle and crackle with power.**

"**This is the end!" She threw the ball once more Roxas anticipated it but he was unsure if he could hit something that size without damage to himself. He looked at his weapon that was puny compared to the ball heading towards him.**

**_Use it! You can win if you believe in it! Do it! Now!_**

**The voice bellowed and he got an idea. He pulled back and threw the Keyblade.**

**The sphere halted in mid air as the blade pierced the center. It shook and the air shook with it until he felt the earth itself begin to tremble. Roxas watched intently, now defenseless and hoping he'd made the right choice.**

**Kiyoni was astonished he would try such a move and thought the blade might actually be swallowed by her attack but instead without warning it exploded. The air literally blew away from it, throwing her backwards until she hit the stone of the station steps with a disorienting thud. She moaned rolling onto her side only to fall down the remaining stairs. **

**The wind in her lungs was gone and there didn't seem to be any air left to breathe at all. Sweat streamed down her face, mingled with blood as she knelt on the ground. The collar weighed heavily on her neck and seemed to have tightened during the duration of the fight with every ounce of magic she used. She was about to rise when a blade came to her throat threateningly.**

**She allowed only her eyes to shift and stared up at her opponent who glared disapprovingly at her. **

"**Surrender, you're in no condition to fight me now. You'll just be asking to die and I don't want to kill you."**

**She laughed; it was a throaty sound as she looked at the blade at her neck. "I've been wishing for death for a long time so that doesn't scare me anymore." She growled as she hauled herself up.**

**Roxas taken aback removed the Keyblade from her neck astonished that she would even attempt to continue the fight when he had clearly bested her. Kiyoni stumbled, disoriented obviously and swaying dangerously until she fell to her knees, no longer able to stand. Her arms trembled with the effort it took just to stay upright.**

"**Who are you? What do you know about Sora?" She looked up through her bangs and then resumed staring at the ground.**

"**A nobody," she replied causing him to frown uncertainly. **

"**You can't be nobody, you're obviously somebody if you're standing in front of me."**

**She reclined casually as if they hadn't just been battling it out like sworn enemies. "No Roxas I can. I'm the essence of another person. I'm not real in a sense that my true self lies in wait for my return. Going back will mean death; going back is what I've tried to do on numerous occasions. But I've been unable to accomplish that goal." She muttered resentment refilling her voice as she leaned against the stairs to look up at him.**

**For some unknown reason the collar literally began to tighten around her neck, she sensed the shift in its composition and immediately determined she was being monitored and her words were leading the boy down a path of awareness. Something DiZ didn't want to happen.**

**The boy was looking bemused at the ground trying to figure out the best way to approach this new entity that might be able to determine the meaning of his dreams and the strange events that only he witnessed. But what did she mean about being nobody, being the essence of another person. Was that possible?**

**He looked up in time to see she once more was standing and the once white blades had begun to gray and suddenly turn black. He took a cautious step back as the light engulfed her radiating its dark aura. Her gold eye flashed and for a moment time stilled as they stared at each other on mutual ground.**

"**To gain that freedom, I have to take that key from you." She said wobbling unsteadily but using every ounce of energy she had left. She took a shaky step forward and Roxas took a step back, the dark aura surrounding her intensifying. Blood began to drip from around the collar that he'd noticed had actually shrunk and was cutting into her flesh. However she was unfazed, wincing only slightly but trudging forward with every intention on continuing this futile battle.**

"**I can't go back," she grunted lifting her sickle like blades again. "This is my only option."**

**Roxas was bewildered, unsure of what to do. He could see the determination almost as clear as the black light surrounding her. If he didn't fight he had no doubt she would fulfill what she had come to do, if he did he might be forced to kill her. He took another wary step back but bumped into something.**

**Cautiously he looked up into the green eyes of Axel who stared past him towards the girl. **

"**That's enough Kiyoni; you're too injured to continue."**

**He took a step around him and then stood in front of the boy in such a casual manner that it didn't appear like he was trying to shield him. Kiyoni however didn't halt her advance. **

"**I…can't. Move Axel, I'm going to finish what I started." She growled eyes flashing once more as a sudden, energy flooded them the wind around them kicking up. The choker was now becoming embedded in her throat, the once blue collar glistened crimson as it cut further into the tender, exposed flesh to try and halt her enormous flow of magic.**

**For a moment she faltered, her shuffling becoming a stumble as she neared them standing in front of Axel. She looked up at him and moved to step around him but fell off balance, woozy and unable to see straight. Axel grabbed her but found that was a mistake. Her blade shot forward cutting into his stomach forcing him to jump away. **

**Roxas looked at the man who now stood beside him clutching the wound she'd made and had enough time to bring the Keyblade back up to block a half hearted slash.**

**Kiyoni growled closing her eyes and trying to focus her vision that had begun to swim in and out of focus. Her second blade rose but her wrist halted as she was about to bring it upon the boys head. She turned angrily at Axel who glared scornfully at her between his red bangs shaking his head even while he clutched his wound. She didn't have the energy to throw him off but she would make due with the hand she had free.**

**She unlocked her blade from her opponents finding it harder to lift it and clutching the hilt carefully. It was her last chance. The black glow intensified and the blood flow around her neck began to stream like a river down her chest, drenching her shirt and pants.**

**With her last effort she struck the Keyblade and the air around them thickened. Just as the tip of the blade struck the other a bright flash occurred, blinding them all.**

**Each was thrown by an invisible force. Roxas now empty handed thrown off to the side, Axel against the rail and Kiyoni against the steps. Her head collided with steps and she was out cold, no longer able to remain conscious. Axel looked up as the two weapons hovered before them each glowing their odd light as if trying to outshine the other. A faint sound began to sound from the two, a soft wrenching crack and to his horror both weapons burst apart and broke….**

**Kiyonis's weapons fell to the ground in small black, glistening fragments. However the Keyblade as it cracked began to screech and suddenly the hovering fragments separated and flew off. One shard flew right at Roxas, who sitting in utter astonishment was pierced in the chest by the shard.**

**Another shard whizzed past him and struck Kiyoni who groaned from the intrusion but remained unconscious. The remaining floating fragments threw themselves elsewhere like tiny comets and streaked across the dawning sky. **

**Hastily snatching up the fallen girl he flashed out of the station. To report to DiZ the Keyblade was broken….**

**Authors note: Hope you liked this one its edgy I think but ending it like this I can't tell what's going to happen. Give me some feed back and I'll update. But only if I get 2 or more reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: alright chapter three and tell me if I'm wrong but I think the last one was pretty good. I reread it myself and I think it was fairly good. Also if you haven't already check out my friends story look up the author Gatomon47 and her story Pure light of the Heart.**

Chapter 3: The Kingdom shards

**Kiyoni once more found herself staring blankly into the white walls of her room, the collar had been removed and replaced with the familiar shackles she had adorned for so many days. The collar had proved to be a near fatal hazard that DiZ didn't wish to risk. Her neck was bandaged as were a few other cuts and scrapes from the battle. **

**A nice sized bruise on her cheek from where the Keyblade had struck her remained. The fatigue was worse the injuries, often restricting her mobility even more than usual. Demyx had brought her bowl back and even though she was unable to use her powers to 'see' Roxas she had a very good idea what he was doing at the moment.**

**She just wished she had been able to fulfill the mission she'd been sent to accomplish in exchange for her freedom. Who knew when the next opportunity would present itself? **

_**Twilight town**_

**Roxas sat staring distantly into the sky thinking of previous events as well as the constant dreams he had. Two full days had past and everything seemed to be changing and he seemed to be the only one who noticed anything happening.**

**After the battle he'd woken up in the middle of the street with the woman from the candy shop standing over him, trying to rouse him. His chest had hurt terribly and just sitting up had winded him. She thought he might be having some sort of chest troubles and had advised that he go straight home and rest.**

**However he couldn't, he couldn't just go home and rest without witnessing more memories or dreams or whatever it was that appeared during his unconsciousness. **

**Currently he was sitting on the steps to the station looking over the battle field. He could have sworn there had been large inclines in the ground where the girls' weapons and strange powers had struck the ground. But nothing remained to indicate that anything out of the ordinary had taken place at all. Not even a stone was scattered anywhere to show for it.**

**His chest pains he knew very vaguely were from the breaking of the Keyblade and he felt it pulsing in him. It was a creepy thing to know. Some foreign object was inside him somewhere. **

**No one had been up that night to see the other shards fly off in every direction. No one else but him had these odd chest pains, no one else knew that he was now being hunted.**

"**Gah! Why is this happening to me!" he yelled at the sky that was dashed with pinks and oranges of the afternoon.**

"**Hey! Roxas!" He turned to see who had called him, warily standing up and on guard. **

**He was greatly relieved that it wasn't another attack on him and just his friend Hayner.**

**The blonde boy with burgundy colored eyes dashed up towards him gleefully obvious happy about something.**

"**Roxas guess what was just announced?" The boy urged smiling happily at a confused Roxas.**

**Receiving no reply the boy continued. "You know how you won that Struggle match against the reigning champ? Well you won't believe this, since you beat him you have the choice to continue to tournament elsewhere!" He blurted out hurriedly.**

**Roxas stared wide eyed at his friend confusion and surprise unmasked on his face. He'd get to leave Twilight Town and actually go compete against other champions? He never remembered there being such a prize along with the munny and the trophy. This was something that he would eagerly accept. But then another thought dawned on him.**

"**But what about you Hayner and Pence and Olette? They can't come none of you can…." Roxas said having enough problems without losing his friends as well. If he left who would protect them from the strange happenings?**

**Hayner waved off the concern. "Roxas, this is you chance to leave here. To see the world and other places. You'll only be gone a couple of months and you'll be back before you know it. Just don't lose!" he pushed and Roxas couldn't help but grin up at him, temporarily forgetting the many problems at hand, the many threats to his life and theirs.**

**Perhaps leaving would help them, if he wasn't there the things would come after him, right?**

"**Alright I'll think about it how long have I got to decide." The blonde grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his wavy hair with a grin.**

"**Well you're sort of already signed up. You're leaving tomorrow morning…" **

**Roxas couldn't believe what Hayner was telling him! Signing him up for something and telling him AFTERWARDS! Meyer was a good friend but that could be rearranged.**

"**But hey listen, the sooner you leave, the sooner you get back and tell us everything that happened." Hayner pointed out contentedly and Roxas hung his head, shoulders slumped in defeat. There was no way around it; he would be leaving tomorrow, perhaps for the better.**

**He and Hayner talked, Olette and Pence he said were shopping together and he was free. They talked until the street lamps were the only available light besides the glittering stars and the beaming moon above.**

**They walked down the streets together joking about old times and fun days together and how he'd have to take pictures when he left to show everyone upon his return. The two parted ways and Roxas felt better than he had, his chest pains were gone and his mind felt a little less cluttered with worries after his time with Hayner. Maybe things were looking up…**

**As soon as he got inside his mother rushed him with angry worried questions. Having disappeared that night, never came back that morning and having had the woman from the candy store stop by on her way home and tell her she'd found him sleeping at the station.**

"**I have half a mind to keep you here and not let you go to that 'Struggle' tournament or whatever it is!" She threatened exasperatedly before stalking off into the kitchen.**

**Roxas sighed, the faintest grin on his face as he trudged up the stairs, kicked off his sandals and flopped unceremoniously onto his bed staring into the ceiling. He was barely aware of his drooping eyelids.**

"…**_Who are you…?"_**

**Roxas opened his eyes feebly hearing the soft chanting voice questioning something. He half expected to see Sora or Donald or Goofy or even Kairi standing over him with a questioning gaze. But no, instead he awoke in a completely white landscape. Everything was white and nothing else seemed to be there but endless oblivion.**

**He groggily sat up and felt a hand touch his shoulder gingerly, frightened.**

"**_Don't touch him!"_**

**Roxas spun around as the hand was snatched away by another force. He looked now at two children around his age, well the boy was older looking than he but the girl who meekly stood beside him appeared his age.**

**The boy had angry crimson eyes, naturally wary of this odd event that was happening and protective of the girl. His hair was a dark brown, shielding most of his forehead and trailing to his shoulders. He adorned a black and red bandanna with matching wrist bands. He wore black slim pants with a belt that had a knife on it and a red shirt. He also took note on the pair of black cat-like ears that shifted mindlessly on his head, flicking back and forth, and a slender tail that twitched in agitation.**

**The girl that now stood meekly beside him was a feminine version of the boy. Her hair was the same length as the boys and the same crimson eyes, but they were softer and less intense, timid and warm. She wore an earth brown tank top that looked a size too big for her small frame. As well as a black dress that fell past her knees and stopped at her ankles. She too had the animal ears and tail like her sibling; her ears tipped in brown were compressed against her head unhappily. **

"**_Who are you?"_ Roxas questioned unsure if this was another dream and hoping it was.**

"**_Why'd you bring us here?" _The boy urged anger and suspicion dwelling in his voice as he eyed the boy before them. His sibling looked uncertainly up at him but remained silent.**

**Roxas looked from the two and put his hands up in front of him in defense as if trying to fend off his verbal attack.**

"**_I…I didn't. I don't even know what's happening…"_ **

"**_We're all in a form of limbo."_**

**The trio turned as a white haired figure walked casually up towards them. Kiyoni looked at the three with a blank stare, completely at ease with the situation. Roxas noticed the bruise on her face and couldn't help but feel prideful in damaging his opponent and then guilty for being glad he'd harmed someone and a girl none the less.**

**The boy had instinctively whipped out his knife he actually growled and it sounded more animal than human, baring canines larger than a regular person should have. His tail curled anxiously revealing his more than obvious distrust. **

"**_Kiyoni…Why…What's going on? Why are we here?"_ Roxas stammered, he stood up almost afraid the floor wasn't there, he couldn't tell wall from floor from ceiling or if any of them existed I this realm of white.**

**_She smirked sarcastically sauntering up and standing before them at ease even when the boy drew his knife and pointed it at her. She stared undaunted at him before looking back to Roxas ignoring the blade._**

"**_Glad you remember me. But it's not just us I'm afraid..."_**

"**_What's going on? Tell us now or fight!"_**

**The cat eared boy growled having pushed his sister behind him and she looked timidly at Kiyoni and Roxas, unsure of who to help.**

**Kiyoni laughed looking as if the blade was a stick and not as lethal as it truly was.**

"**_Try it."_ She challenged.**

**The boy growled and lunged blindly, knife raised and poised to drive it into whatever part of her he could get. However just as he was about to bring the blade down electrical sparks flew in every which direction, filling the once odorless air with the scent of burnt cloth and metal. The knife began to deteriorate as if it wasn't steel at all, evaporating into the air itself. He floated there for a moment and yowled in pain, the hairs on his tail actually sticking up on end as he voiced his pain. He was thrown backwards and managed to right himself in mid air. He crouched on the ground only to fall forward woozily and have his sister crouch beside him looking horrified at his motionless form. **

"**_What the hell! What magic is this?"_ The boy propped himself up on his elbow, glaring up at Kiyoni who hadn't moved at all. His clothing smoked and was singed in places, even his tail smoked promisingly.**

"**_Talos are you alright?"_ The girl whined placing her hands on her brother who winced at the contact. She looked from him to Roxas and then to Kiyoni with a pleading gaze.**

"**_I'll live, Miyune"_ he choked trying to draw air into his lungs with difficulty. He clutched his chest as he drew air into his lungs.**

"**_Please what are you doing to us? Why'd you bring us all here?"_**

**Kiyoni's gaze narrowed dangerously, her gold eye visible beneath the white bangs that concealed it. She crossed her arms haughtily over her chest and growled herself at the assumption that she was behind this.**

"**_What makes you think I brought you all here?"_ **

**The boy, Talos, coughed clearing his throat and shifted as much as he could without showing his discomfort. One eye closed as he gritted his teeth, holding back the pain. Looking up weakly at them while trying to sit up with his sisters' aid.**

"**_You're a little too calm about all this it sort of implies you know something about all this."_ He replied angrily finally sitting up while his sister held his shoulders.**

**Kiyoni didn't reply immediately her less obscured eye revealing her own rising uncertainty as she mulled over what was happening.**

"**_I'm almost as lost as you. Wherever we are we're unable to harm one another."_ She looked mordantly at the boy who looked away. She looked back to Roxas who was looking elsewhere with the same bemused expression. Something seemed to come to mind and she spoke,**

"**_We're connected by some form of magical item or something that has brought us together."_**

**It was a long shot but what other logical explanation did they have? Roxas barely listening to the conversation around him recalled the night he'd fought Kiyoni and had seen Axel again. Then it hit him,**

"**_The Keyblade."_ He murmured drawing their attention to him curious of what he had come up with. **

**Talos looked inquisitively at the younger male, his ears shifting towards him to better register his insight on their predicament.**

"**_Huh? The Keyblade? What's that?" _Miyune inquired equally as curious.**

**Kiyoni answered for him looking towards them briefly as she explained. Her eyes flashed as her mind worked to try and see where this conversation was leading and if it was a topic she wanted to stroll on. Miyune shrank visibly under her gaze and her brother's hand shot to clasp hers reassuringly, his glare rekindled and forewarning.**

"**_It's a very powerful weapon that more or less is light itself." _Kiyoni brought her gaze from the two cat people and back to Roxas who didn't shrink under her close scrutiny as the girl had._ "What about it Roxas? Why has the light summoned us?"_**

"**_I…I don't know." _He thought uncertainty evident as he began to regret opening his mouth since all eyes resided on him now. He forced the memory to return, bringing back the battle and everything that had happened. She had been a fierce opponent and even while in pain had been a dangerous enemy. Hopefully he'd never have to repeat that night and find out what would happen if Axel hadn't insisted she stop. He recalled her pain, desperation that he couldn't place. It was like watching an animal pacing having to do something to get at what it wanted so badly.**

**Then in her last attempt to take the Keyblade and the sudden power surge and that's when the image of the blades breaking.**

"**_The shards! That's what is it's the shards of the Keyblade!"_ His head shot up abruptly realization dawning and the three looked intently awaiting further confirmation.**

**Kiyoni frowned, her lips pursed as she tried to follow his train of thought.**

"**_What are you talking about? How could the Keyblade call us here, it only has one master."_**

**Talos growled as he became excluded and piped up even when his sister tried to stop whatever he was going to say. **

"**_Hey mind letting other people into the conversation? What's a Keyblade and if it only has one master why did it choose us all?"_**

**Roxas and Kiyoni fixed their focus on the two, Kiyoni's stare disapproving at the interruption**

"**_Kiyoni and I were fighting not too long ago. My weapon was the Keyblade and she wanted to take it from me."_**

**Finally whatever he was going to tell them dawned on the girl who he was currently mentioning. Her eyes narrowed in warning not to expose any further information that included her. Talos noticed and looked back to Roxas expectantly, wanting to know what she was trying to hide.**

**Roxas looked from her to the siblings hesitantly, he didn't want to make an enemy out of Kiyoni but he didn't want to leave the two siblings in the dark either.**

"**_During the battle something happened and the Keyblade broke and scattered. I think that's what's going on the shards are trying to reunite itself and that's why we're all here."_**

**As he finished Roxas doubled over, clutching his chest gasping frantically for air as if someone had just punched him in the gut. His knees buckled and sent him to the floor and the cat eared teens looked accusingly towards Kiyoni who looked at them abashed.**

"**_I didn't do it!"_ she protested the two were unconvinced.**

**Miyune worked up enough nerve to step from behind her brother and to his side, she looked apprehensively at her brother who met her gaze reproachfully but she didn't falter this time.**

"**_Are you alright?"_ she asked meekly her hands clasping one another.**

"**_Your chest hurts doesn't it?"_**

**They all turned to the slightly baritone voice as it spoke and another group approached them.**

**The boy in front had the longest hair, a deep navy hue and well trimmed as he fell past his shoulders and stopped short at his waist. His eyes were a brilliant blue as well and he wore a cape that was also blue and trailed behind him as he strode forward. His boot heels clicked as they touched the ground and unlike most of his clothing they were black instead of blue. His belt that had a rapier hanging from it was also black as were the leather gloves.**

**The figure to his right was either male or female. He or she was either a boyish looking girl or a feminine looking male. Their hair was rich obsidian and fell only to his or her shoulders and cupped his or her face. Elliptical lavender colored eyes stared blankly at them all not a trace of emotion within them to hint on his or her feelings on their condition. Their shirt was baggy and a dark violet nearly black, which contributed to the fact that if it was a girl her chest was unnoticeable. The pants were defiantly black and baggy as well stopping at the knees where leather laced sandals began the straps lacing up and touching the knee where the pants had stopped. If he or she had a weapon it was well concealed, an eerie assumption but a smart one to take into account. He or she had slim legs that looked right for jumping and running.**

**The third figure to the boys left was a small child if not infant with the ability to walk. He was shorter than the rest and had he stood next to Kiyoni he would have just barely reached her waist and she was an inch shorter than Roxas. His eyes were large and blue flaked with gray. His cheeks were rosy and he wore a nearly full body animal pelt of what looked like a bear cub. The head of the animal covered his auburn, amber dappled hair that from where they stood looked very unruly. The bears' paws were tied around his neck like a scarf. The rest of the animal's skin trailed behind him like a cloak and surprisingly the little boy brandished his weapon that was his size if not bigger. It was a crafted hammer that he shouldered easily in a way that was rather weird,**

"**_Who are you?"_ Kiyoni growled watching the trio warily. Roxas looked up painfully wincing as he clutched his heart and nodded all the same.**

**The leading boy waved off the question casually, his gaze fixed on Roxas. He gave off a wave of majestic nobility that seemed to irk Kiyoni as she took a daring step forward and the boys hand rested on the hilt of his blade but wisely didn't draw the weapon.**

"**_That is irrelevant. All you need to know is that I too was summoned here by the power of the shard."_**

"**_Yeah my chest hurts I think it's because of the key shards."_**

**Miyune looked to her brother who nodded as well, implying that he too had chest pains recently.**

"_**Mine too."**_

"**_It's like you said, the shards are trying to reunite and it's trying to break away from your heart."_**

**The boy stated as the smaller male to his left hurried forward towards them. **

"**_This is so cool! Nothing like this ever happens on Shet Rock Island! Are you people witches or demons?"_ He spoke rapidly his eyes shinning with glee. He didn't even await their answers as he turned around with an arrogant smirk, shouldering his mallet and puffing out his chest.**

"_**In any case I'm Hugo and seeing as I'm probably strongest here I claim the position as leader." **_

**The other teens stared down at the boy each with a gaze of amusement, surprise and disbelief. All accept the he-she person who looked away without a word.**

**Talos however voiced his opinion, glaring at the boy who by size alone looked very much likes a child of five.**

"**_If you haven't noticed shrimp, you're a shrimp."_**

"**_Hey! Call me a shrimp again and you'll get to meet my mallet!"_**

**Before the situation turned ugly Kiyoni jumped in to quell what might turn into a contest of retorts and insults. She stepped between the two who had closed the gap between them a little.**

"**_Settle down kids, leave the kitties alone Hugo."_**

**Hugo pursed his lips and moved a step back, rolling his eyes up at Kiyoni disappointedly but doing as she wished but not before muttering.**

"_**Lucky this time to have her save you."**_

"**_Why you little—"_**

"_**Save it."**_

**Once more their attentions were diverted towards the royal blue dressed boy who sighed in mock frustration. Kiyoni looked at him with unmasked defiance as he too tried to halt the slowly escalating mine field of insults and arrogance. Completely ignoring the boy, who frowned at the exclusion, looked to Roxas.**

"**_Right now I think we're in some sort of dreamscape. Roxas were you sleeping before you got here?"_**

"**_Yeah how'd you guess?"_**

"**_I was too. I woke up in here it was even creepier than my room."_**

**Miyune looked bewildered at the people surrounding them having somehow gained more courage than she'd shown earlier and speaking. She managed to sit cross legged beside her brother, tail curling and uncurling around her legs.**

"**_Talos and I were in the mountains on a hunt and he just fell down. That's the last thing I remember…"_**

**The boy with the Rapier by his side rejoined the conversation, Kiyoni barely muffling a scowl that rose on her face.**

"**_Same here, I was with my noble men on my return from another kingdom when I suddenly blacked out."_**

"**_I was eating some of the boar I'd caught and that's about it." _Hugo added rubbing his stomach in memory of the meal.**

**Everyone looked to the last silent member who met their gaze without flinching at all. He or she crossed their arms and stared unblinkingly at them.**

"**_You don't need to know what I was doing."_**

**Everyone seemed to grow suspicious at the same time. Finally agreeing on one emotion, but it was Kiyoni who spoke on their behalf.**

"**_Look we're all in this little escapade together if the shards are trying to reunite then we might be seeing each other real soon. And unless you want us to find you and see what you do and judge you then, then by all means don't say anything."_**

**The she-boy looked away from them, as if distracted by something else either that or trying to conjure up something to satisfy their curiosity. He or she shot a wary gaze their way the first show of emotion even if it wasn't a favorable one their way. **

"**_I was on an assassination mission."_**

**Everyone tensed at the casually made statement and the young assassin scowled turning away completely unashamed of the assignment. The silence that ensued didn't help either and in an attempt to make light of the situation Miyune spoke,**

"**_Well, that's nice isn't it?"_**

"**_You're an assassin?"_**

**All focus returned to the blue garbed teen who looked intently at the she-boy who met the gaze with a forewarning glare not to press for answers.**

"**_Have a problem with it?"_**

**The boy's brow's rose and he shook his head,**

"**_Not in the least I assure you I've had my own misfortunes dealing with them myself however and I must be sure whose side you're on?"_**

"**_The winning side."_**

**The topic was dangerous to continue and the cat people seemed the first to notice the rising tension. Talos decided to shift the conversation to something less hazardous.**

"**_Well now that we've established that how about introductions, who's first?"_**

"**_I'm Roxas from Twilight Town."_**

"**_Hugo from Shet Rock Island." _The younger boy said eagerly, the arrogance renewed as he stood with all his three feet puffed up proudly.**

"_**Talos,"**_

"**_Miyune from Eleon village."_**

"**_Prince Maxwell of the Kingdom of Kattleburge."_ In addition to his introduction the boy bowed at the waist. His hair fell over his shoulders and hanging on either side of his face in a princely fashion.**

**Everyone turned to their assassin companion.**

"**_Kurai, where I live is confidential."_**

**Kiyoni looked sheepish for a moment and couldn't help but ask.**

"**_Hey are you—"_**

**Obviously having had either similar or exact situations addressing his or her gender the assassin didn't even bother looking at them.**

"**_No I'm a boy."_**

"_**Kiyoni, same as Kurai can't say where I'm from." **_

**Roxas looked at her with a questionable frown. He knew more about her then these people did he should have expected she wouldn't give him any more leverage than needed. But if the shards wanted to get together they had to get together they needed to know where they resided.**

"_**Why not?"**_

"**_How are we supposed to find you if we don't know where to look?"_**

**Kiyoni visibly tensed even as she tried to mask it from them it was a vain attempt.**

"**_Uh…I'll find you, trust me"_**

**Maxwell grunted a very un-princely sound as he looked to Kiyoni with what could only be labeled as distaste.**

"**_Quite frankly I don't know if you can be trusted. You're too calm about all this."_**

**Kiyoni glared up at him; there was a distinct wave of contempt from coming from her and flashing vividly in her eyes.**

"**_I don't see you screaming Maxwell."_**

"**_That's _PRINCE_ Maxwell to you."_**

**He reprimanded with a frisk of his cape.**

"**_It'll be Prince Maxwell with a foot up his—"Kiyoni began her fists clenched._**

"**_Will you two quit it?"_**

**Roxas stopped the argument and the two looked away from one another angrily.**

**Roxas felt more then saw as the surrounding light brightened. It's intensity weighing heavily on him as if it were personified into a mass that burdened him.**

"**It's time to go."**

**Roxas brought his gaze from Kiyoni and then felt as if some part of him was being torn away. He looked away and found that his lower torso was beginning to deteriorate right before his eyes.**

"**How do I find you?" He called now feeling the sensation creeping up his spine and torso. His outstretched arm began to dematerialize and he watched as the others also began to fade in a similar way.**

"**don't worry Roxas, I'll find you…"**

**Roxas sat up with a jolt and found he was once more in his room.**


End file.
